1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary starting device for increasing fuel supplied while starting an internal combustion engine, particularly diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With conventional diesel engines, in order to improve their starting performance, there have been provided manually operated fuel means for increasing fuel supplies (e.g., a fast idle control device), wherein a driver rotates an operating knob in starting an engine to displace a control lever of a fuel injection pump by a predetermined angle, or wherein a driver presses an acceleration pedal to a half or fully opened position of a throttle valve of an engine, which position is maintained until the engine is sufficiently warmed up.
In many cases, however, the starting operations of the engines are so troublesome that the drivers are often obliged to neglect some of the normal starting operation sequences, with the result that there has been a tendency to adversely affect the starting performance of the engines.